warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino (Warframe)/@comment-174.73.31.198-20140827041414
Rhino / Rhino Prime is EXTREMELY overused, nobody (not even those who use Rhino as their main) can argue with that. I will admit, pressing 2 to activate "easy mode" is nice when you often spend time trying to balance the quirks of other warframe abilities and attempting to combo them together. Rhino is, in no way, a bad frame. In fact, he really doesn't have any quirks other than the fact that he can be a bit boring to play as. That being said.......if you main a build that uses only Iron Skin and Stomp and utilizes maximized power strength and maxed Rush with the Arcane Vanguard Helmet, and run into missions spamming 2 and 4 then you are very very very bad at this game and you should stop playing. Saying that he is for noobs is incorrect. Saying that he is a perfect frame to introduce newer players to a supportive role in a squad is more suitable for a description for him. Saying Rhino is not end-game is incorrect. Saying that his abilities tend to taper off as you get towards 20 minutes in a T4 Survival is correct, but really, what frame's abilities don't taper off at that point? (that was a rhetorical question). Charging into a crowd and knocking them all over in the process is a good CC and mobility ability, Iron Skin is perfect for when you need to revive a teammate or when you need to take the heat off of yourself for a bit, Roar is an amazing way to support your squad as you get into places where you mysteriously are no longer one-shotting things, and Stomp deals less-than-stellar damage (let's be honest, Frost's ultimate deals around 3500 damage at max strength, this can't even break 2000) and due to this it is much better when used as a way to lock enemies in place while you revive a teamate or crack a life-support capsule. Rhino is a good frame, and while he gets a bad rep sometimes for being over-powered (I have been guilty of a bit of Rhino-bashing at times as well) the truth is many people just don't like the fact that he has invincibility and is easy to play as. Saying that Rhino is over-powered when Ash's ulti can deal 15k+ damage, and Ember's ulti (with the use of her accelerant ability) can hit 130k+ damage, is just a misguided thing to say. While there are frames out there that you may think are "better" than Rhino, it all depends on your playstyle. If you like being elusive and don't like being in the heat of battle, get Loki. If you like dealing damage while supporting yourself and your team in small ways, get Volt (like I did, I happen to main a 3 Forma Volt build that kicks ass well into T4). If you like dealing thousands and thousands of damage, get Nova. If you like defending the well-being of your team and making their jobs easier while controlling the enemy, get Rhino. Each frame sports its own way of playing the game. So stop being to butthurt about Rhino being "over-powered" when he really isn't, and to those who always defend Rhino, stop being so butthurt about people saying bad things about Rhino just because you love to main him. There's nothing wrong with Rhino, but he's also a decently powered frame. One thing tho.......he has 300 heath.....450 shields.....and 190 armor.....so WHY does he need to be invincible?......now you all just think long and hard about that....